Funny Girl
by LitlBird
Summary: "What was I thinking? I m just the funny girl to you" Songfic sobre la relación entre Harley Quinn y el Joker con la canción Funny Girl (Eurovisión 2018)


_Ain't it funny, ain't it funny_

 _Oh, it all started as a joke_

 _But now I'm falling, now I'm falling_

 _The punch line is getting old_

 _..._

La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza contra la azotea, calando su traje y llenando de frío sus huesos. Odiaba la lluvia; tan fría, tan húmeda, tan roja. _Roja._ Harley observó su reflejo en el charco que había bajo ella. Tenía un moratón en la mejilla y había un corte en su labio que no dejaba de sangrar, tiñiendo el agua de rojo. _Rojo..._ Había sido culpa suya, por supuesto. Se llevó una mano a la boca para limpiar la sangre, pero se detuvo. Sí, había sido culpa suya. Como siempre.

\- Sabes que odio hacerte esto, Harley- el Joker estaba a unos metros de ella, ajustando el puño americano de nuevo en su mano- Pero no me dejas otra opción.

\- Lo siento- murmuró Harley- Lo siento mucho...

\- Sé que lo sientes, mi vida- el Joker salvó en varios pasos la distancia que les separaba y le alzó suavemente la barbilla- Pero sentirlo no cambiará lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad?- antes de que Harley pudiera contestar, el puño americano se estrelló de nuevo contra su cara.

...

 _Cause I've been keeping to myself_

 _For way too long, yeah_

 _..._

 _Una y no más_ , se repetía en cada pelea que tenían, _No pienso volver a tolerar que me ponga la mano encima. Una y no más._

 _..._

 _Ain't it funny, ain't it funny_

 _I made you laugh every time we spoke_

 _I locked my heart in hesitation_

 _But somehow, you cracked the code_

 _..._

\- Mi querida Harleen, no sabe cómo adoro nuestras charlas.

\- Doctora Quinzel para tí, Joker- dijo intentando no ruborizarse- Y no te hagas el listo conmigo. Seguro que le dices eso a todas las psiquiatras.

\- ¿Quiénes son todas?- el Joker sonrió con inocencia. _Esa sonrisa..._ \- Usted es la única que me trata, doctora.

\- ¿En serio?- esa vez no pudo evitar su asombro. Sabía que ella era la que más tiempo había tratado al príncipe del crimen, pero de ahí a ser la única...

\- En serio. Nadie más ha mostrado interés por mí- el Joker se echó ligeramente hacia delante, no de forma amenazadora sino casi... íntima- Nadie salvo usted, claro.

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Eres un caso interesante. Aunque si quieres que te trate alguien más...

\- En absoluto- el Joker apoyó una mano esposada sobre la suya y Harleen no la apartó- Como ya le he dicho, adoro nuestras charlas...

...

 _I tore down my walls_

 _And wrecked the ceiling_

 _Ready to bare it all, but_

 _..._

Harleen corría por los pasillos del asilo de Arkham, consciente de que tenía solo unos minutos antes de que los guardias llegaran al pabellón de presos problemáticos. La alarma no dejaba de sonar y se clavaba en su cerebro con fuertes martillazos, pero le daba igual. Aquello era una locura, pero eso también le daba igual. No tenía otra opción, _ellos_ no le habían dejado otra opción. _Dos a la izquierda, una a la derecha_ , se dijo girando en las intersecciones y pasando por delante de las celdas de los demás. El día anterior, al ir a tratar al Joker como de costumbre, se había encontrado con un grupo de policías delante de su celda. El Joker estaba arrodillado en medio de todos ellos, sangrando de una herida en la boca y con signos de haber sufrido una brutal paliza. Uno de los policías aún seguía dándole patadas cuando Harleen se interpuso entre el cuerpo maltrecho de su paciente y la bota del agente. Harleen apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo. Le habían golpeado como a un animal. Ni siquiera había hecho nada malo esa vez, lo habían hecho para divertirse. En lugar de darle el tratamiento que merecía, le trataban a golpes. Había algo mal en un sistema que torturaba a enfermos en vez de ayudarlos, y ella iba a arreglarlo.

Al final del pasillo Harleen se topó con una puerta de acero blindado, a prueba de balas y bombas. Tecleó frenéticamente la clave de acceso en el panel de control y la puerta se abrió con un silbido. Sólo fue capaz de respirar de nuevo cuando vio al Joker sonreirla desde el otro lado.

...

 _You're looking at her, she's looking at you_

 _I'm falling apart, what can I do_

 _To make you feel that way about me too?_

 _..._

 _Soy la única que le trata_. Harleen pasó la vista por todos los reclusos que en esos momentos almorzaban en el comedor del asilo hasta detenerse en el Joker. No la miraba a ella en aquel momento, estaba concentrado en su comida. _Soy la única que le trata_. No pudo evitar suspirar al apoyarse contra los barrotes de seguridad. Sólo ella le trataba. Sólo ella había mantenido conversaciones con él; conversaciones profundas, no la charla incoherente de muchos de los reclusos. El Joker sólo hablaba con ella. Se estremeció. El príncipe del crimen, el villano más peligroso de la ciudad de Gotham, la tenía a ella y sólo a ella de confidente. Había algo reconfortante en ese pensamiento. _Es mío_ , se dijo esbozando una sonrisa, _Mío y sólo mío._ El Joker alzó la vista y Harleen tuvo la sensación de que la había visto, pero su paciente no la miraba a ella. Miraba a alguien más, a una de las reclusas apoyada en la puerta a un par de metros de ella. Cuando la reclusa levantó la vista hacia él, el Joker le dedicó una de sus sonrisas, pero no fue eso lo que alarmó a Harleen; fueron sus ojos. Había algo en ellos, algo que no sabría explicar. No era amor, era... ¿deseo? Nunca la había mirado a ella de ese modo. Harleen se apartó con brusquedad de los barrotes y se alejó de allí lo más rápido que pudo. _Sigue siendo mío_ , se dijo notando cómo sus mejillas ardían con furia, _Sigue siendo mi paciente._

 _..._

 _And it's getting hard, I'm not gonna lie_

 _To keep in the dark all I'm feeling inside_

 _When you walk in smelling like her perfume_

 _What was I thinking?_

 _I'm just the funny girl to you_

 _..._

\- ¿Tarjetas de dibujos?- protestó el Joker viendo cómo Harleen sacaba un mazo de cartulinas blancas de su maletín- Roxanne nunca me saca tarjetas de dibujos...

\- ¿Roxanne?- Harleen se paró con las tarjetas en las manos- ¿Q-quién es Roxanne?

\- Oh, nadie- el Joker se echó hacia atrás en la silla e hizo un gesto quitándole importancia- Una nueva doctora, no creo que la conozcas.

\- Nueva... ¿nueva doctora?- Harleen volvió a meter las tarjetas en el maletín sin apartar los ojos de él- Creía... Creía que yo era la única que te trataba...

\- Lo eras- puntualizó el Joker- En pasado. Supongo que los jefes querían darte un descanso del trabajo.

\- ¿Pero por qué...? ¿Por qué iban a hacer algo así? ¿Y por qué no me lo han consultado?- ¿por qué se sentía tan insultada? El Joker era un paciente más y el cambio de psicólogo a veces era beneficioso tanto para el paciente como para el doctor, para que no se acostumbraran demasiado el uno al otro. Entonces, ¿de dónde salía aquel enfado? _Es mi paciente_ , pensó apretando los labios, _Mío y de nadie más_.

\- Mi querida Harleen...- el Joker la miró de hito en hito, con una sonrisa burlona extendiéndose por sus labios- ¿No estarás celosa, verdad?

...

 _Can you feel me, can you feel me_

 _Like a fire rising in the smoke?_

 _Can you hear me, can you hear me_

 _Open up with every note?_

 _..._

\- No volveré a fallarte- suplicó Harley. Notaba el labio hinchándose y sabía que con un golpe más terminaría por romperse. Otra vez- Por favor, dame... Dame otra oportunidad.

\- ¿Otra más?- el Joker se arrodilló para ponerse a su altura. La lluvia le corría por la cara desdibujando su maquillaje. Casi parecía un hombre normal. Casi- ¿Cuántas oportunidades más debo darte, Harley?

\- Sólo una más- imploró poniendo las manos en sus mejillas- Sólo una más, lo prometo. La próxima vez lo haré bien.

\- Ya he oído eso antes- el Joker parecía casi aburrido, y Harley sabía que cuando se aburría la diversión solía ser ella. Ella y el puño americano- ¿Cómo sé que no me defraudarás de nuevo? ¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en tí?

\- ¡Claro que puedes!- el Joker empezó a apartarse pero Harley le agarró de la chaqueta con desesperación- ¿Soy tuya, recuerdas? Soy tu chica, tuya y de nadie más. Puedes confiar en mí.

\- Es verdad...- el Joker la miró de arriba abajo antes de inclinarse para besarla- Eres mi chica...

...

 _Cause I've been playing to myself_

 _For way too long_

 _..._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la fuga de Arkham? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses? _Años..._ Años desde que se enfundara por primera vez la máscara y las mallas, años desde que notara por primera vez el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Años desde que viera por última vez al hombre del que se enamoró en el asilo; su paciente. _Está ahí dentro_ , se decía cada día, _Está ahí dentro, lo sé. Sólo tengo que sacarlo._

 _..._

 _Oh, I tore down my walls_

 _And I wrecked the ceiling_

 _Ready to bare it all_

 _What was I thinking?_

 _..._

\- Doctora Quinzel...- el Joker permaneció sentado en su cama mientras Harleen le quitaba las esposas con rapidez- Creía que nuestra sesión no sería hasta dentro de tres días...

\- He venido a sacarte de aquí- dijo levantándole de un tirón y arrastrándole a la puerta.

\- Interesante...- el Joker seguía mirándola con atención, ajeno a la alarma y al ruido de pasos que se oían al otro lado del pasillo- Muy interesante...

\- Si vamos por el ala oeste podremos llegar al garaje antes de que lleguen los de seguridad, pero hay que darse prisa- Harleen le agarró la mano y se dispuso a correr, pero el Joker no se movió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿Por qué lo haces? Si de verdad planeas sacarme de aquí quiero saber por qué.

\- ¿Por qué?- Harleen abrió y cerró varias veces la boca tratando de buscar una respuesta- Porque... aquí no te tratan bien. Vi cómo esos guardias te pegaban ayer- apretó los labios con decisión- No voy a permitir que te hagan más daño- volvió a tirar de él para correr, pero el Joker la atrajo con un movimiento rápido.

\- ¿Por qué?- repitió alzando una ceja.

\- Porque... Porque este ambiente no es bueno para ti- balbuceó ante aquella cercanía- Estar rodeado de lunáticos no te ayudará a mejorar, y sé que estás mejorando y que puedes recuperarte en un entorno más...- el Joker la interrumpió acercádose más a ella.

\- ¿Por qué?- susurró a escasos centímetros de su cara. Harleen sabía que debía sentir miedo, pero no lo tenía.

\- Porque...- alzó una mano y acarició una de las cicatrices de sus labios con dedos temblorosos- Porque eres mi paciente. Mío y de nadie más.

...

 _You're looking at her, she's looking at you_

 _I'm falling apart, what can I do_

 _To make you feel that way about me too?_

 _..._

\- Esa Roxanne... ¿Lo pasas bien con ella?

\- Es una buena mujer. Inteligente, amable... guapa.

...

 _And it's getting hard, I'm not gonna lie_

 _To keep in the dark all I'm feeling inside_

 _When you walk in smelling like her perfume_

 _..._

\- Guapa...

\- Una belleza. Morena, ojos verdes, buenas piernas... Seguro que te gustaría.

...

 _What was I thinking?_

 _I'm just the funny girl to you_

 _..._

\- Bueno, si tanto te gusta puedo hacer que la conviertan en tu doctora de cabecera para que paséis más tiempo juntos- Harleen recogió su maletín y se puso en pie, pero el Joker la retuvo.

\- No quiero estar con ella- dijo cerrando los dedos en torno a su muñeca- Tú eres la única que me hace reír, Harley.

...

 _So tell me what you're looking for_

 _I promise you, I got it all_

 _What does it take to make you see?_

 _I am right here_

 _..._

\- Siempre vas a ser mi chica, ¿verdad, pequeña Harley?

\- Siempre. Pase lo que pase.

\- Y siempre vas a estar conmigo, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre. Para lo que necesites.

...

 _And if you ever need to cry_

 _I'll be the one who makes you laugh_

 _..._

\- ¿Para lo que necesite?

\- Para lo bueno y para lo malo, lo prometo.

\- ¿Aunque lo malo sea muy malo?- Harley tragó con fuerza notando cómo se agolpaban las lágrimas en sus ojos.

\- ¿Quién si no iba a hacerte reír?

...

 _I'll be your funny girl_

 _Your funny girl_

 _..._

\- Eso es cierto- el Joker posó una mano en su mejilla y Harley se restregó contra ella con mimo- Nadie es capaz de divertirme como tú, mi vida. Eres mi chica especial.

...

 _You're looking at her, she's looking at you_

 _I'm falling apart, what can I do_

 _To make you feel that way about me too?_

 _..._

 _Roxanne_. Harleen se quitó los zapatos y dejó el maletín en su cama, con las tarjetas sin usar. No había dejado de darle vueltas a la conversación sobre la nueva doctora en toda la tarde, y lo que en su momento había sido enfado se convertía ahora en inseguridad. _Morena, ojos verdes... y guapa._ ¿Y qué? Ella también era guapa. _Pero a mi nunca me ha mirado así_. Su mente viajó a la reclusa del comedor y a cómo los ojos del Joker se habían encendido con algo que aún no lograba explicar. ¿Era así como miraba a Roxanne? ¿Era así como miraba a las otras chicas? ¿Era así como miraba a todo el mundo menos a ella? Harleen se sentó frente al tocador y se quitó las gafas. ¿Por qué a ella no la miraba así? O tal vez sí que lo hacía... _Me prefiere a mi_. Lentamente fue deshaciendo su moño hasta acabar con el pelo suelto y alborotado cayendo por la espalda. _Lo ha dicho él mismo. Quiere estar conmigo_. Instintivamente cogió uno de los pintalabios y se lo pasó por los labios hasta dejarlos de un color rojo brillante. _Me prefiere a mi_ , dijo sonriendo frente al espejo. Otras podían ser todo lo guapas e inteligentes que quisieran, pero ella era quien le hacía reír. _Sigue siendo mi paciente._

 _..._

 _And it's getting hard, I'm not gonna lie_

 _To keep in the dark all I'm feeling inside_

 _When you walk in smelling like her perfume_

 _..._

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en la azotea. Tenía frío por culpa de la lluvia y el labio había empezado a dolerle considerablemente, pero le daba igual: él seguía con ella, y mientras él siguiera con ella todo iría bien. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo su paciente.

\- Pareces cansada, Harley- el Joker le movió la cara de un lado a otro, evaluando sus heridas- Toda esta diversión está empezando a pasarte factura.

\- No... No, estoy bien. De verdad.

\- No, no lo estás- el Joker se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de ella- Estás agotada. Y sabes que te necesito al cien por cien por si la noche se tuerce.

\- Estoy bien- Harley trató de levantarse pero volvió a caer encima del charco- No es nada, sólo necesito...

\- Necesitas descansar. No importa, llamaré a alguna de las otras para esta noche.

\- Las... ¿las otras?- el Joker se paró y se volvió hacia ella.

\- Las otras Harleys- sonrió- Las que llamo las noches que tú no puedes acompañarme- Harley sintió una punzada en el pecho que nada tenía que ver con la lluvia.

\- Hay... ¿Hay más? ¿Más como yo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que hay más!- el Joker se encaminó de nuevo hacia ella; al parecer había encontrado otra forma de divertirse- Viene bien tener más juguetes de repuesto por si alguno se rompe, ¿no crees?- _juguetes..._

\- Y-yo creí... Creí que...

\- ¿Qué? ¿Que eras la única? ¿Que no había nadie más?- su sonrisa se ensanchó- ¿Tan rápido has olvidado a Roxanne, querida?- Harley quiso gritar. Quiso abalanzarse sobre él y borrarle esa sonrisa de la cara a base de golpes. Quiso correr a esconderse, lejos, muy lejos, donde nunca pudiera encontrarla. Quiso una pistola para meterle una bala en el corazón. Pero por encima de todo quiso retenerle a su lado. _Es mi paciente_ , pensó sintiendo cómo se le cortaba la respiración, _Es mi paciente y yo soy su chica especial_. No había sitio para nadie más en aquella relación; no había _necesidad_ de tener a nadie más... ¿no? El Joker se arrodilló frente a ella y Harley alzó las manos para sujetarse a él.

\- Yo te quiero- susurró sin intentar parar las lágrimas que ya empezaban a salir- Creía que tú... que tú también...

\- Harley, Harley, Harley...- el Joker meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- Por eso eres mi chica especial; siempre me haces reír- se inclinó hacia ella y Harley cerró los ojos esperando un beso, pero en su lugar recibió un susurro tan frío como la lluvia que caía- ¿Pero de verdad pensabas que eras algo más que eso?

...

 _What was I thinking?_

 _I'm just the funny girl to you_


End file.
